


The Language of Flowers I

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [40]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, I had fun writing this, Red Roses, The Language of Flowers, honeysuckles, honeysuckles symbolize the bond of love, red and white rose symbolize unity, white roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno gives Élise some roses, and decades before Haytham presents Ziio with flowers for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers I

_Rose_

The hustle and bustle of the streets of Paris pressed in around him, it was the perfect place to discuss secrets. Too much noise for proper eavesdropping. Still, Arno scanned the crowd, looking for any one suspicious. "…Arno? Are you listening?" Élise asked, stopping to look at him.

"Hm? Oh," Arno faltered. "Sorry, I was looking for…" he sighed, "no, I'm not."

Élise sighed, looking away. "I was saying it would wise to restore the truce between our orders once Germain's been dealt with."

"Oh," Arno said, "yes, it would be wise. I'm sure the Council would agree. You'd be the Grand Master of the Templar Order."

"Indeed," Élise replied pensively. "Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself."

"We should have an evening together," Arno said, absently, eyes fixed on a couple walking down the street.

"We don't have time for such frivolous things, Arno," Élise said. Arno sighed, wanting to disagree. He knew better though than to argue with Élise, especially when she got something in her head. She took his hand and began to lead him through the crowd, but he slipped his hand free, followed her for a few heartbeats before doubling back and vanishing into the crowd.

Arno found the flower stall easily enough. Arno plucked three red and three white roses from the baskets offered. "I'll take these," he said a bit breathlessly. The stall keeper smiled.

"Well, someone has a lady in mind," she cooed, wrapping the stems of the roses. Arno swallowed, tugging at his hood to keep the blush on his cheeks hidden. He knew Élise would notice that he's not with her soon and he had to get back before she did. The woman tied the wrapped stems together with a red ribbon. "I hope she loves them," the woman said, handing them over as she accepted Arno's money.

"Me too," Arno replied, and slipped back into the crowd. He concentrated, staring at the crowd until he found the familiar astral golden glow that ringed Élise. He smirked, threading his way through the crowd until he reached her.

"Where did you slip off too?" Élise asked, her voice tight. Arno stood before her, hiding the bouquet behind his back. He was smiling. "Arno, is something?"

"No, it's just, that… well," he presented her with the flowers, "here. Some roses," he muttered, "I hope you like them."

"Oh," Élise said, "thank you." She accepted the flowers and sniffed them. "They smell nice." Élise looked up at Arno, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Arno," Élise whispered and threaded her fingers with his. They began to walk again, and Élise leaned against him, admiring the roses.

* * *

_Honeysuckle_

Haytham clasped his hands behind him and stared up at Ziio who was perched among the branches of the tree. "Ziio, would you be so kind as to come down," he called. She ignored him. "Ziio, please!" Haytham sighed. He took his tricorn off and scratched his head. "I have to talk to you about something."

"Come up here and tell me then," Ziio teased, looking down at Haytham, a playful smile on her lips. Haytham frowned. He kicked the ground, not wanting to make a fool of himself because he still had yet to manage the art of tree climbing. Ziio made it so simple, moving gracefully as the squirrels, scuttling from branch to branch. Haytham was jerked out of his musings by the sound of her landing. Ziio grabbed his hand and he pulled her close, stealing a kiss. "What do you have to talk to me about, English boy?"

Haytham flushed, cleared his throat with a cough and turned his attention back to her. "I'm… Charles, stressed that my presents is needed in Boston. It's most urgent that I return," Haytham said.

Ziio deflated with a sigh, pulling free. "How long will you be gone this time?" she asked as she turned around. She leaned against the tree, her back to him, and by her posture, Haytham guessed her hands were folded over her chest. "I don't like that you keep running off to Boston."

"I don't do it because I don't care about you, Ziio," Haytham said, walking around the tree, hand trailing along the bark in his wake. "I do," he said, once he was able to face her. "I care about you a great deal," he voice was soft, tender. "It's just that I have responsibilities and duties to the—"

"Yes, I know," Ziio sighed, pushing away from the tree. "Haytham?" Ziio whispered.

"Hm?" he looked up at her, having been focused on the flowers at his feet.

"Have you ever thought about… having a family?" she asked, her hand graced her still flat stomach, she'll tell him today.

Haytham stooped, braking off the stem of a bunch of honeysuckles as he contemplated his answer. "I…" he sighed raggedly, "I dare not entertain the idea," he said finally. "My life… my dedication the order… is… rather consuming. I don't think I'd have time to be a proper father." Haytham twirled the flowers about in his hand, "At least. Not the type of father I want to be."

"Oh," Ziio breathed. That changed things, she looked away, deciding it would be best not to tell him. Haytham took her hands, pressing the honeysuckles into her grasp, and he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, like a prince from a story. "Haytham…."

"That doesn't mean that I won't be there for a child of my blood," Haytham said, "those flowers symbolize the bond of our love."

"Haytham," Ziio whispered, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes. Haytham kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Please note that both stories take place in their proper canon period. 
> 
> And… I wanted to do Connorline as well, but I just couldn't think of anything for them. I plan to do another one of these. I'm thinking Lily of the Valley for Shay and Hope.
> 
> Red roses and white roses together symbolize unity. Red roses symbolize love, and white roses symbolize purity.
> 
> Honeysuckles symbolize the bond of love.


End file.
